lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Harondor
NE, Southron Coasts SE, Harnedor S, Lostladen E |vegetation = Desert Oak, Cedar, Lemon, Orange, Lime, Olive, Almond, Plum, , , Global common vegetation |animals = Camel, Temperate and Global common animals |factions = , |bandits = Common (Harad Bandit in the South) |invasion = Uncommon Common Rare Uncommon Rare Common Uncommon Uncommon Rare |traders = None |structures = Ruined Gondor Tower Gondor Obelisk Harnedor Watchtower Harnedor Desert Camp Ruined Harnedor Village Mûmak Skeleton Small Stone Ruins |added in = 12}} Harondor, commonly also known as South Gondor, is a heavily contested semi-desert area located in the south of Ithilien, and north of Harnedor. It is bordered by the rivers Poros and Harnen in north and south respectively, and by the impressive Ephel Dúath mountain range of and the 'wide emptiness' of Lostladen to the east. Although Rangers of Ithilien patrol the region, the warriors of Harnedor are also present here, hellbent on driving the Men of Gondor from their ancestral homeland. As conflict poses a continuous threat to any traveller, no Travelling Traders frequent this land, and not even Oddment Collectors drop by for a bargain. The environment of Harondor is similar to the vanilla plains biome with scatterings of stone and sand, and the occasional tree. Players should be wary of entering this biome, as both good and evil aligned players will see battle here. Because of its border with the sea, it is possible to bypass this area by use of a boat or barrel. Once upon a time, Harondor was the homeland of the Harnedhrim, but they were challenged when Gondor was founded. The Gondorians took over the land and attempted to completely remove the Harnedhrim from it, forcing them to the lands of Harnedor. The Harnedhrim are only now capable of an attempt to take their home back, and the charred remnants of their ancient homes can still be found here. Upon entering Harondor one gains the achievement: "Southward Bound." Variants * Standard – Normal Harondor biome. Small clusters of trees and stone boulders dot the landscape. * Forest – Forest covered lands. * Light Forest – Lightly forested lands. * Steppe – A flat landscape of grassy plains. * Barren Steppe – These barren plains stretch over vast area's and have even less vegetation. * Hills – A hilly landscape with a higher average elevation. * Forested Hills – A landscape with forest covered hills. * Oak Shrublands – Forest covered lands with a lower tree density than regular forests, but with a very thick undergrowth of shrubs. * Scrubland – Scrublands are typically areas with very poor, sandy and/or rocky soil. This results in very little tree growth and the vegetation is dominated by low growing scrubs (stunted trees / shrubbs) and bushes. * Scrubland Hills – The scrubland hills are a hilly type of scrubland. * Wasteland – Wasteland is a very barren biome and can vast stretches of the terrain consist of barren rock. The soil is generally very poor and vegetation is sparse. The landscape can both consist of flat plains and rolling hills. Structures The Harnedhrim have begun to return here, setting up watchtowers to guard against the rangers and returning to the ruins of their old villages. At this time, the Rangers of Ithilien have built nothing here, but remnants of Gondorian rule are still clearly present. * Ruined Gondor Tower – Two floored tower with battlements on the top. * Gondor Obelisk – Slim tower with a Beacon of Gondor on top. * Harnedor Watchtower – Wooden towers hastily assembled by the Harnedhrim to assert their control over the land. * Ruined Harnedor Village – Destroyed versions of the Harnedor village. * Harnedor Desert Camp – Small camps made by and for the Harnedhrim. * Mûmak Skeleton – The bleached skeletons of once-mighty Mumakil. Mobs Harondor is a biome highly contested between the Rangers of Ithilien and the Southron Warriors. * Rangers of Ithilien – Renowned warriors of Gondor, the Rangers are descendants of the former inhabitants of Ithilien and highly trained in woodland combat. * Harnedor Warriors – Scarlet-clad warriors from the riverland of Harnedor, dedicated to reclaiming their ancestral homeland. * Harnedor Archers – Scarlet-clad archers from the riverland of Harnedor. * Coast Southron Warriors (can be mounted) – Bold and grim warriors of the coastal kingdoms, the Coastlings of Near Harad are among the fiercest warriors of Near Harad. * Coast Southron Archers – Deadly Coast Southron marksmen, armed with Bows of Harad. * Southron Champions – Picked from the boldest riders of Harad, Southron Champions are renowned for their prowess in battle. * Nomad Guards – Warriors from the shifting sands of the Great Desert. * Nomad Archers – Archers from the shifting sands of the Great Desert. Conquest Harondor can be conquered by Near Harad, Morwaith, Half-trolls, Mordor, Gondor, and Rohan. The conquest rate is 1.0. Mining Beneath Harondor all the normal ores can be found, but is exclusive to this biome and the rest of Near Harad. Vegetation The dry grass, sandy soils and the presence of and show that Harondor is a relatively dry and warm land. Despite the draught, desert oaks are found very commonly, and the landscape and vegetation density is quite variable, especially in the north. Both vast treeless steppes and forested hills can be found throughout the area, and rivers carve out deep beds in the poor, sandstone supported soil. Majestic cedars dominate the forests, and various citrus trees can be found as colourful and nourishing gems. ---- Category:Biomes Category:Environment Category:Gondor Category:Near Harad Category:Deserts